Phan One shot
by CumberBabexoxo
Summary: One shots containing smut fluff and other stuff. Leave Prompts in the comment section
1. Chapter 1

Phil sighed as he entered the seemingly empty apartment.  
"Dan?" He called out, dropping his shoulder bag on the floor and putting his keys in the bowl by the door. He entered the apartment more, and could faintly hear music drifting from Dan's bedroom. Curious, Phil walkedr down the hall toward their bedrooms. The music grew louder as he approached his own bedroom.  
"Dan?" He called out reaching for the door knob. Phil slowly pushed the door open. Inside Dan was sitting on Phil's bed, soft romantic music playing in the background. Candles lined the walls casting shadows around the room. In front of Dan on the bed was a plate filled wirh chocolate covered strawberries. Phil's jaw dropped.  
"Hey Babe," Dan purred, leaning off the bed and hooking his fingers in the band of Phil's pants, bringing him closer.  
" Hey," Phil whispered, looking down at Dan. Dan raised up a little to meet his boyfriend's lips. The kiss was slow but passionate, fireworks went off in their minds'. Dan licked Phil's bottom lip begging for entrance which Phil happily obliged. Their tongues danced with eachother. Dan tugged on Phil, making him fall on him. The boys laid there kissing til they had to pull away for air. Dan flipped himself so he straddled Phil and grabbed a strawberry.  
"Open," he commanded seductively. Phil obeyed. Dan slowly took the chocolate covered strawberry and traced Phil's lip, leaving chocolate and strawberry juice. He did it a few times before licking the mixture off. Slowly, Dan traced Phil's jaw and down his neck. He started at the base and kissed up his neck nipping every so often. When Dan reached the area around Phil's Adams apple he paid more attention. Phil moaned as Dan worked his neck. Excited by the sounds his boyfriend was making, Dan kept sucking, making sure to leave a nice big purple love bite. Dan pulled the stem of the strawberry off and placed one side in his mouth. Dan pulled Phil forward. He slowly ate the strawberry, finally reaching Dan's waiting mouth. They laid there enjoying each others presence. An idea struck Phil and he pulled away from Dan.  
"Be right back," Phil winked before leaving the room. He rummaged through the fridge before he found what he was looking for. He grabbed the two bottles and went back to his room. When he entered Dan was sitting on the bed in just his boxers. Phil smiled and held up a bottle of chocolate sauce and a cab of whip cream. A knowing glint appeared in Dan's eyes. Dan was up in a second pressing Phil against the door.  
" You naughty thing you," Dan whispered in his ear. He took the bottles from Phil and set them on the ground. He looked back at Phil.  
"These clothes simply won't do," Dan said smirking running his hands up and down Phil's torso. Phil shivered delightfully at Dan's words. Painstakingly slow, Dan began removing Phil's shirt.  
"Fucken tease," Phil said ripping off his own shirt. Dan laughed at Phil's impatientness.  
"Slow down Baby," Dan giggled and tore Phil's pants and boxers off. Phil shivered at the sudden coldness on his pulsing member. Dan dropped to his knees and grabbed the chocolate sauce. He squeezed some into the palm of his hand and stroked Phil. Phil let out a throaty moan. Dan kept pumping his shaft, while he licked Phil's head.  
"Oh god Dan," Phil moaned his head rolling back against the door. Dan stood and pulled Phil to the bed. He carefully straddled Phil.  
"Mmmmh, baby," Dan purred in Phil's ear. Dan rolled his hips causing Phil's breath to catch in his throat. Dan flipped Phil over.  
"Are you ready baby?" Dan asked. Phil couldn't do anything but nod. Dan stood carefully and peeled of his pants and positioned himself at Phil's entrance. He slowly pushed inside, cries of pain coming from Phil. The cries of pain soon turned to moans of pleasure as Dan rocked his hips forward and Phil met his thrusts. Dan could feel the coil in his stomach getting tighter and tighter, so Dan wrapped a hand around Phil.  
"Oh Fuck Dan, I-I'm go-going to," Phil studdered before he came on the bed. That sent Dan over the edge. Dan pulled out of Phil and plopped down next to him.  
"That was , wow," Phil whispered. Dan just nodded.  
"we need a shower," Dan said.  
"lets sleep first," Phil said snuggling in to Dan.

Fin .


	2. Fluff

First attemp at Phan fluff ... sorry its so short ... it was alot longer on my phone xD

PLEASE R&R

* * *

Dan sat on the Koi pond bridge dangling his feet just above the water. His arms resting on the rail of the bridge. His mind replaying the fight between him and Phil.

-FlashBack-  
Dan sat on the couch flipping mindless through the channels. Phil quietly entered the living room.  
"Hey Danny,"Phil said sheepishly. Dan raised his eyes.  
"Remember yesterday when I asked you to do the dishes?" Phil asked causally wringing his hands. Dan nodded.  
"Well, um you didn't do them, could you do th-" Phil was cut off by Dan.  
"No "  
"All I asked was for you do to ten dishes that's it !" Phil screamed exasterbated .  
"Sorry I'm not perfect Phil ," Dan spat as he got up and stormed out to where he is now.  
-Flash over -  
Dan felt a vibration in his pocket. He quickly pulled out his cell phone . Phil's name flashed on the screen. Dan answered.  
"Dan? Dan I'm so sorry please please come home," Phil's voice cracked at the end.  
"I-I'm on my way home," Dan said. They said good bye and Dan stood and left. When Dan reached their apartment he was attacked by Phil. His kissed Dan with a lot of force.  
"I'm sorry Dan, " Phil said nuzzling his head in the crook of Dan's neck.  
"It's okay Philly, " Dan said stroking Phil's hair.  
"I'm sorry Phil, I'll go do those dishes now,"  
"How bout we do them together?" Phil pitched. Dan nodded


End file.
